I will always love you!
by Stephanie1316
Summary: The gang has split apart after high school. Helga and Arnold meet up during college, their sophomore’s in college. They meet at a football game, because the opposing schools face off and Helga is at one college, Arnold at the other. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1: Helga

I have always loved you!  
  
A/N:  
  
OMG! This is my first Hey Arnold! Fan-fic! I sooo hope u like it! *Giggles* PLEASE REVIEW! But NO FLAMES! I don't like THEM! Lol, remember to read and review!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett does. But I WISH I did! I would sooo be famous! Hehe *laughs nervously* But I do own Adam and Anna! So don't take them! Well all you can take is the names but not anything else!  
  
Helga: 19 Adam: 19 Anna: 19 Arnold: 19 Gerald: 19  
  
Chapter 1  
  
POV: Helga  
  
" Hey Helga!" said Adam, my first best friend in this collage. He's always nice to me, and he makes me laugh when I'm down. Adam has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He's taller then me by 2 inches, he's 5.9 and I'm only 5.7, and he is a football player.  
  
" Hey, what's up?" I asked, smiling, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I have become much nicer since junior high school. And I have plucked that one eyebrow, and have 2 nice, skinny and plucked eyebrows, a lot of boys have asked me out, but I said no. I didn't love them, like I do with Arnold, I know! I know! It's weird that I still love him, but I think I can't ever get over him!  
  
" Oh nothing, what about you?" he asked, with a smile, and walked with me to the PE.  
  
" Well nothing now, but I think I might go to the game." I said with a bright smile, it's been a long time since I have seen one, plus I wanted to see Adam play.  
  
" Cool! So you want to see me play, and win?" Adam said, then laughed.  
  
" Haha. I'm going because I want to see the game, and I'm free that day." I lied, but I don't want him to think that he's right.  
  
" Yeah...Right!" he said, and added, " Gotta go! See ya at the game!"  
  
" OK! BYE!" I said right before he ran off. ' Sheesh, he always wants me to think he's right all the time! YEAH RIGHT!'  
  
(A/n: so she hasn't changed a lot, but who cares? right)  
  
The rest of the day went pretty the same, as like the other days. Classes, launch, some more classes, and go to my dorm, then do my homework and study.  
  
(I think they do homework in collage. I don't know I don't go! *You laugh* Haha, yeah, yeah!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now! Review if you like it, and want me to keep going. I would love if u did review!  
  
Well got any questions about the story, put them in your reviews and I'll answer them!  
  
  
  
See ya!  
  
Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2: Arnold

I have always loved you!  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks to the 2 who reviewed! Well in this chapter it will be in Arnold's Pov, I just wanted to tell you that. Oh and that every other chapter they switch pov's. PLEASE REVIEW! But NO FLAMES! Ok now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hate these things!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
  
  
"..The West Coast is.." I just blocked everything out, and looked at Anna.  
  
Anna has dark brown eyes. And has red hair, not dark, but light. She is a cheerleader. Anna is tall, but not as tall as I am, because she is 5.6 and I'm 6.0  
  
Anna dated Gerald once. That was a big mistake! They would be lovely before other people then get in a fight when no one is around. Then after two months the broke up. Now she's dating Sid, which surprised a lot of people. They have been dating for a year and haft, there always together.  
  
Sid grew up too. He grew with his nose (a/n: I think his nose is really weird! Srry to the people that like him.) And his old clothes that he wear in elementary school is long gone. He is not really a ladies man, but some how he got a cheerleader!  
  
" Arnold! HEY ARNOLD!" said Gerald trying to snap me out of my thinking. " The bell rang, 4 minutes ago!"  
  
" Oh sorry Gerald, I was thinking." I said as I packed up my stuff, and got up and walked out of the class with Gerald.  
  
" Again?" I nodded, and he said, " Arnold my man what has been up with you lately?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Ok then, let's eat something before we have to be back!" he said and ran to his car.  
  
" Hey! Wait for me!" I said and ran after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ 10 minutes later ^_^  
  
  
  
" So are you going to the game?" asked Gerald with a smile.  
  
" Of course! Why would I miss a game where my best friend plays in!" I said, yes Gerald is a football player and has one every game since he joined it. He hasn't changed that much, only that he is popular, and that he's gone out of the hair he had in elementary school.  
  
" Good!" he said as he looked at the menu.  
  
" Excuse me, but what do you want to eat?" asked a girl, who looked like Phoebe, but I don't think that's her, because she went to Europe for collage.  
  
" Yes, can I have some spite, and a hamburger and French fries?" said Gerald, as he was reading the menu.  
  
" Ok, and you?" said the waitress, with a smile.  
  
" I'll have the same, but with cherry coke."  
  
" Ok, it'll be ready in 20 minutes."  
  
" Ok" I said and then she left.  
  
" So Arnold, what have you been doing lately? Besides day dreaming." He said with a laugh at the end.  
  
" Well I have been going to collage," I said and we laughed " no, well nothing really. What about you?"  
  
" Oh well, going to football practice." He said, with a smile then added, " And I asked out Rhonda, and she said 'OMG!' and she fainted, and I left."  
  
I was laughing my head off, because Rhonda has gotten like that since the 9th grade, and it's funny!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Srry but that's it! Chapter three will come soon, I think next week, because I have my family coming over the weekend, so that will take me off the computer for awhile, lol. Well review!! Please? So I will keep going with this story. And I hope it's long! lol  
  
  
  
Well see ya!  
  
Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3: Helga and Arnold

I have always loved you!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Getting ready for the game  
  
_________________________  
  
Wow, chapter 3, I'm proud that people like my story ** gives you all cookies ** lol, never ever stop reviewing! Lol, Well in this chapter Helga gets ready for the game.  
  
And I hope this chapter is in Italics when I upload this chapter. If not PLEASE tell me how to do it, I mean I know how to get it on Microsoft Word, but when I upload it, it doesn't work.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
  
  
" What should I wear?" Helga asked herself as she looked into her closet.  
  
After about an hour she found what she wanted to wear. A cute white shirt that goes a little higher then he belly button, black pants, and black boots with high heals. And Helga wear her hair was down but curly, and she wore a black bandanna.  
  
Just then she heard a knock on the door. Helga knew who it was. It was Adam. He promised that he would take her to the game, so that she actually goes. Helga went to the door and opened it.  
  
" Hey" said Helga with a smile one her mouth that had light pink lipstick on.  
  
" Hey, ready?" asked Adam with a smile.  
  
" Yep, but I have to get my jacket." Answered Helga, as she went to my side of the dorm and got my jacket off the bed. " Ok now I'm ready, let's go!"  
  
" Ok." He said, then we went out to his jeep and drove to the game.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Arnold  
  
" Gerald are you ready to go yet?" I asked, it's been like an hour and the game starts in 30 minutes, and it'll take us at least 20 minutes to get there. He better be finished!  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'm done now!" he said, as he came to the door were I was. " Well let's go!" he added, then ran to my dark blue jeep. {A/n I like jeeps that's why Adam, Helga, and Arnold have them, lol. Gerald has a car}  
  
" Now your fast?" I asked no one really, then went to my jeep and drove to the game.  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
" So who are you go against, like which collage I mean?" asked Helga as she looked out in front of her.  
  
" Umm, I think it's Mansfield University, why?" he asked as he turned into the driveway for the players. (A/n: I have no idea if they get their own driveway but in my story they do, lol)  
  
" Oh no reason." Said Helga, and then it just hit her. " Wait! Arnold goes to that school!!! God do I hope I don't see him there!"  
  
" He's the one that u love right?" asked Adam with a smile, while parking the jeep.  
  
" YES!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now! I hope u like this chapter! And sorry I forgot to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Oh well, to bad. And Maybe for Christmas I'll have a Christmas story for Hey Arnold!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

I have always loved you! Chapter 4  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter! There is only one more chapter after this one.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Meeting  
  
  
  
" So who are you go against, like which collage I mean?" asked Helga as she looked out in front of her.  
  
" Umm, I think it's Mansfield University, why?" he asked as he turned into the driveway for the players. (A/n: I have no idea if they get their own driveway but in my story they do, lol)  
  
" Oh no reason." Said Helga, and then it just hit her. " Wait! Arnold goes to that school!!! God do I hope I don't see him there!"  
  
" He's the one that u love right?" asked Adam with a smile, while parking the jeep.  
  
" YES!" said Helga, then added " God do I hope I DON'T see him again! I don't want to. I'm not ready to face him!"  
  
" Helga! Listen to me! You're ready to tell him how you feel!" said Adam as he was shaking her.  
  
" I am?"  
  
" YES! I REALY think your ready!"  
  
" I don't know, maybe---if I have enough luck-he won't be there, maybe his not a football player!" said Helga getting a little relieved by that thought.  
  
" Yeah maybe"  
  
  
  
  
  
][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now your fast?" Arnold asked no one really, then went to his jeep and drove to the game.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ An hour later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
" WOW! NUMBER 12, ADAM TIME JUST MADE A TOACH DOWN!"  
  
  
  
" YAY GO ADAM! GO! GO!" yelled Helga, as she was jumping up and down. Adam looked up he was embarrassed. Helga was in the first seat, and near her collage's team.  
  
" HELGA!"  
  
" Sorry!" Helga called to Adam.  
  
  
  
  
  
][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][  
  
  
  
" Helga?" Arnold asked himself, he was only a row behind her. " I think I should check if it's really Helga, the one that I know." He said as he got up and walked over to her row. The seat beside her was empty but she did put her coat there.  
  
" May I seat here miss?" asked Arnold; she looked at who said that.  
  
" Arnold?" Helga asked. ' NO! And it was going so well!'  
  
" Helga?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" How have you been?" he asked with a smile.  
  
" Fine, fine! You?" asked Helga  
  
" Good"  
  
" That's great for you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 is done! Chapter 5 will take a little longer to write, because of Christmas, duh! Lol, oh well.  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
And if anyone knows anything about football, PLEASE help me out! I'm a girl I don't know this kind of stuff! E-mail me at: stephbach90@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5: Talking

I have always loved you! Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks to the wonderful reviews! Oh yeah thanks to Stacy I might do another Hey Arnold story which will have Adam/Helga instead of Helga/Arnold. I don't know if I should though, well if any one wants me to do so please tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's see what happened in Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
  
  
" Helga?" Arnold asked himself, he was only a row behind her. " I think I should check if it's really Helga, the one that I know." He said as he got up and walked over to her row. The seat beside her was empty but she did put her coat there.  
  
" May I seat here miss?" asked Arnold; she looked at who said that.  
  
" Arnold?" Helga asked. ' NO! And it was going so well!'  
  
" Helga?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" How have you been?" he asked with a smile.  
  
" Fine, fine! You?" asked Helga  
  
" Good"  
  
" That's great for you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Talking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: the author  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, who are you with?" asked Arnold. Helga and Arnold had been talking and didn't really pay any attention to the game. Just to let you know Helga's Collage is winning the game.  
  
" No one, I just came here with Adam, a player for my collage's team. He is a very nice guy, but I'm not dating him." Said Helga as she giggled at the last part. Arnold who never seen Helga giggle was a little shock.  
  
' I guess she has changed. I mean she is SOOO a hotie!' he thought. 'Wait did I just think that?'  
  
" So who did you come with football-head?" Asked Helga using her old nickname for him.  
  
" Hey I thought you forgot about my old nick-name!"  
  
" Sorry. So?"  
  
" Oh, I came here with Gerald." Said Arnold then added, " He's a player on my collage's football team. He's good at it too."  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" Yes really"  
  
" Then why is my collage winning?" asked Helga looking at the broad where the scores are. Arnold looked over there too.  
  
" I don't know!" said Arnold, and Helga just laughed.  
  
" Are you hungry?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Me too, let's go!" said Helga as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the food cart, which sold Sodas, hamburgers, French fries, and water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
][][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What can I get for you miss?" asked a middle aged man. He had brown hair and brown eyes, in what Helga and Arnold could see in the dim light.  
  
" I would like a hamburger and a cherry coke, please?" said Helga.  
  
" All right, and you sir?" asked the man.  
  
" I would like the same please."  
  
" Okay, So 2 hamburgers, and 2 cherry cokes?"  
  
" And French fries!" said Helga with a smile.  
  
" Okay. So 2 hamburgers, French fries, and 2 cherry cokes?" Said the man. Helga and Arnold nodded. " Okay that would be $20:oo." He said as he handed Helga the food.  
  
" Okay." Said Arnold as he paid for both Helga's and his own food. Helga didn't even reject it; she was so busy eating. Well she DID say she was hungry.  
  
" Thank you sir and have a nice night." said the man, as he gave Arnold the 2 cherry cokes.  
  
" You too!" called Helga and Arnold at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ An hour later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been an hour and the game was now over. Helga's collage team won. It was a very close game too, but they won because of Adam Time and Ash Lee. They are the football winners since they joined the team.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey Gerald! Guess who I met?" asked Arnold as Gerald came over to him.  
  
" The girl that is right next to you?" said Gerald with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, you do remember Helga don't you?" asked Arnold as he pointed to Helga.  
  
" NO WAY! That is Helga G Pataki?" said Gerald, his mouth was open.  
  
" Yeah in the flesh Geraldo!" said Helga, then sipped her cherry coke.  
  
" HELGA!" called Adam about a couple of feet away.  
  
" HEY!" she said as she ran over where he was. " That was a great game!"  
  
" I know! I can't believe Ash won the game for us!" said Adam as he received a hug from Helga. He hugged back.  
  
" I'm sooo happy we won!" said Helga as she let go.  
  
" I know! I thought we would lose but then Ash gets a Touched down!"  
  
" I know, Oh yeah." Said Helga as she dragged Adam where Arnold and Gerald were standing. " This is Gerald"-Helga points to Gerald- " you played him in this game. And this is Arnold" she said with a smile.  
  
" So that's who you l---" Adam was cut in by Helga slamming her foot on his. " OW!"  
  
" Sorry Adam, I didn't mean too." Said Helga with some giggles.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. Hello Gerald. Hello Arnold." He said as he shacks their hands.  
  
" Hello Adam" said Gerald and Arnold at the same time.  
  
" So Arnold like I was saying, I don't need a ride. I'm going to Kate's party."  
  
" Okay then. See you later Gerald!" said Arnold as Gerald left.  
  
" BYE!" Gerald called to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
][][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][  
  
  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 5 minutes later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
" HEY ADAM ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY OR WHAT?" called one of his football friends.  
  
" YEAH!" called Adam back to the guy. " Sorry Helga, but I have to go. You want to go?"  
  
" It's okay, I want to go to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
" Okay, bye"  
  
" Bye" said Helga as Adam left.  
  
" BYE ARNOLD!"  
  
" BYE!"  
  
  
  
" So you need a ride back to your doom?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Okay, I'll drive you there if you want."  
  
" Okay, let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 is done! Chapter 6 will come in about a week or two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Snow Storm

I have always loved you! Chapter 6  
A/n: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I was making chapters for Merry Christmas Helga! So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. And it might be the shortest.  
Ok here is where Helga, Adam, Arnold, Gerald lives.  
  
Helga: She has her own house near her campus. It only has one floor. She doesn't live with anyone.  
  
Arnold: He lives with Gerald in their dorm.  
  
Gerald: He lives with Arnold in their dorm.  
  
Adam: He lives on campus with one of his buddies.  
Recap:  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 5 minutes later /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
" HEY ADAM ARE YOU COMING TO THE PARTY OR WHAT?" called one of his football friends.  
  
" YEAH!" called Adam back to the guy. " Sorry Helga, but I have to go. You want to go?"  
  
" It's okay; I want to go to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
" Okay, bye"  
  
" Bye" said Helga as Adam left.  
  
" BYE ARNOLD!"  
  
" BYE!"  
" So you need a ride back to your house?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" Okay, I'll drive you there if you want."  
  
" Okay, let's go."  
^^^^^^^^ In the car ^^^^^^^^  
It started snowing pretty hard while Arnold and Helga were driving to Helga's house. Arnold put on the news station to hear how long the snow will be for.  
  
' The snow will be none stop till Wednesday, there will be no school for every school in this area for these days. The next 2 days will be even worse then any other blizzards in this area. So we suggest that you stay where you are. It will be about 35-37 inches or more when Wednesday comes.'  
  
" Wow" said Arnold, with a shocked face. See they never got that much snow before. The highest blizzard was about 25-28 inches.  
^^^^^^^^ When they get to Helga's house ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Outside it was about 4-5 inches of snow. Arnold said he would help Helga get inside her house, because it was hard to get to her door. (Hehe)  
" We're here!" said Helga as she opened the door.  
  
" Nice place" said Arnold looking around.  
  
" Thanks" said Helga as she took off her coat. Arnold did the same.  
  
" Your welcome." Said Arnold with a smile.  
  
" Arnold? From here, how long is it to your house?" asked Helga as she went into her living room.  
  
" A long way, it's about an hour and haft away. Why?" replied Arnold, not knowing why she asked that.  
  
" Well if it gets any worse, I don't think you can leave. It's already about 5 inches and it's hard to see. You can stay here if you want." said Helga, blushing but hiding it by turning around.  
  
" Well it is suppose to get about 10 inches over the next 3 hours. So I think I will, it is pretty bad out there." Said Arnold. " You do have room right?"  
  
" Well I only have my bed, and then there is my couch. So I guess you can sleep on my couch. Couch or floor?" asked Helga grabbing some of the blankets that was in the closet.  
  
" Couch"  
  
" Okay, after I'm done making it I could make dinner if you're hungry. Are you?" asked Helga as she made the couch.  
  
" Yeah, where's the bathroom?"  
  
" It's down the hall to the right, the left is my room."  
  
" Thanks" he said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
" Your welcome" said Helga under her breath. She then went into her room, and got 2 pillows for Arnold.  
^^^^^ Later that night ^^^^^^  
Helga and Arnold have been watching the news. The news said it was about 10 inches already, and to stay where you are.  
  
" Here's your food." Said Helga handing him his dinner, and then sat down her self.  
  
" It's good!" said Arnold eating more of it.  
  
" Thanks" said Helga with a smile, and then started to eat her food.  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
I'm sorry it's so short! I hoped you liked this chapter tho! And I might have the next chapter up by this weekend. Sorry if I don't but I have school, and writing other chapters for my other stories.  
  
Oh yeah thanks to Stacy I might do another Hey Arnold story which will have Adam/Helga instead of Helga/Arnold. I don't know if I should though, well if any one wants me to do so please tell me!  
If you like H/A then read this one:  
  
Merry Christmas Helga! By Stephanie1316 Here's a Christmas story! They're all 16. What does Helga get for Christmas? Well read to find out! R&R! Please? ^Chapter 7 is up! ^  
  
G - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 8 - Words: 8484 - Reviews: 34 - Updated: 2-9-03 - Published: 12-5-02  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7: Helga thinks

I have always loved you!  
  
_______________  
  
Chapter 7: Helga thinks  
A/n: HI! I am sooo sorry that this chapter was delayed for about two and haft months but I was sooo busy! Please read from the beginning cause I rewrote some things from the last chapter.  
  
_______________________________________  
" Well if it gets any worse, I don't think you can leave. It is already about 5 inches and it's hard to see. You can stay here if you want." said Helga, blushing but hiding it by turning around.  
  
" Well it is suppose to get about 10 inches over the next 3 hours. So I think I will, it is pretty bad out there," said Arnold looking out Helga's front window. " You do have room right?"  
  
" Well I only have my bed, and then there is the couch, I guess you can sleep on my couch. Couch or floor?" asked Helga grabbing some of the blankets that was in the closet.  
  
" Couch" said Arnold looking around the room  
  
" Okay, after I'm done making it I could make dinner if you're hungry. Are you?" asked Helga as she made the couch.  
  
" Yeah, where's the bathroom?"  
  
" It's down the hall to the right, the left is my room."  
  
" Thanks" he said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
" Your welcome" said Helga under her breath. She then went into her room, and got two pillows for Arnold, it did not really matter cause she had four and she only used two for herself.  
^^^^^ Later that night ^^^^^^  
Helga and Arnold have been watching the news. The news said it was about 10 inches already, and to stay where you are, because more will be coming. About almost the same things the radio news said earlier.  
  
" Here's your food." Said Helga handing him his plate, and then sat down her self to eat. Arnold dove in to eat, and saying yummy every minute. Helga laughed a little and started to eat her food too.  
  
" It's very good!" exclaimed Arnold eating more of it.  
  
" Thanks" said Helga with a smile, looking at Arnold then back at the TV. Helga knew her food were great. She had years and years of cooking for herself if Miriam fell asleep and did not pack her lunch or her so called family forgot to take her to the dinners and another reason is that she lives alone.  
~*~ At 9:00 ~*~  
  
At 9:00, the snow outside was about two feet high.  
  
" I am tied, I think I will go to bed." said Helga getting up from the couch and going to her room.  
  
" OK, night Helga." Said Arnold while covering himself up with the two blankets Helga got from the closet earlier.  
  
" Good-night football-head!" said Helga from her bedroom door then closes it.  
~*~ Inside Helga's Room ~*~  
  
'ARNOLD IN MY HOUSE! YEAH! Okay Helga old girl you can get though this. I mean it is not as if you like him more then a best friend now.  
  
Oh whom am I kidding? I still love him, but I do not think I love him as much as I did in high school. I think I will always love him! Oh well, I think I will figure out how much I love him tomorrow.' Helga thought while getting ready for bed. She climbed in her bed and turned off her bed lamp then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
A/n: Please review if you want more chapters to come! REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER CONTINUE THE STORY!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!! So you better review if you like this story! * Cries and begs you* please? PLEASE REVIEW!?!? 


	8. Chapter 8: Adam’s POV

I will always love you!  
  
Chapter 8: Adam's POV  
  
A/n: Thanks to the two nice people who reviewed! * Gives them five cookies each* I have changed the name from I have always loved you to I will always love you! Well since I bored, I am going to write chapter 8. Ok I am going to take this chapter and use it to show it in Adam's POV, so it might be short but who knows? I sure don't.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. Craig Bartlett does. However, I WISH I did! I would sooo be famous! However, I do own Adam and Anna! So, do not take them! Well all you can take is the names but nothing anything else!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
POV: Adam Mark Time (a/n: that's his whole name.)  
Before the party ended, I went home. I was kinda sick of the people who were there and the party itself. Right now, I am in my dorm room just laying on my bed thinking. I was thinking about the game, school, movies, shows, and finally Helga. However, I mostly was thinking of Helga.  
  
' She's beautiful and knows how to make me laugh.' No matter how hard I tried, I could not get my mind off Helga. ' She's good at sports and loves to read and write poetry and she likes to write short stories. They are always great to read. She is very, very beautiful. Man I wish she liked me more then a best friend, as she does with Arnold. Oh no! I forgot she got a ride home from him after I left. Man I wished I never went to the stupid party. It was not even a great party.' I sighed getting up from my bed.  
  
" I know Arnold has already won her heart. Although he never liked her more then a friend, but he will now. I mean Helga said it herself that he only went for the nice, innocent look, and a pretty face in high school. In addition, she could go out with anyone in our school because so many of the guys like her but she never does. And she never tells me why either." I said as I got a cherry coke from the refrigerator.  
** The Next Day **  
So Joey, my roommate and a person on the football team-he rarely really plays in any games- is talking to me. He's on how hard it was to get home with snowstorm.  
  
" So like, it was like so hard to get here I mean like the snow was coming like slowly down but like it was like two feet or like three feet. I ain't like sure." He said eating the frozen pizza, which was about a week old. Did you realize he says like in every sentence? He is famous for it. People made up a nickname -which he does not know he has- that is Like Joey.  
  
" Uh-huh" I said not caring. I got out of the party when it was about 14 inches.  
  
" Are you, like, listening to me?" he asked looking at me then took a bite from the pizza.  
  
" Uh-huh" I said looking at him. He just shrugged and kept eating, but not talking anymore.  
  
** Later that day **  
  
" Yo Adam, I'm gonna, like, go see Kathy. OK?" he asked as he put a clean shirt on. Kathy the one he was going to see is his so-called girlfriend but not. I mean they make out in front of people, but they clam they are not going out. Stupid or what? I sure think it is.  
  
" OK" I said from behind a schoolbook. " Bye!"  
  
" Yeah, like, bye Adam!" he said then shout the door.  
  
** An hour later **  
  
After reading the chapter 10 for an hour, I got up from the chair I was sitting in I went to my CD player. I put in Helga's CD- she made a copy for me last week - which held her favorites. I put it on number four, which was one of the songs on this CD that was by Avril Lavigne. When the music started, I laid down on my bed listening to it.  
  
" I'm standing on a bridge,  
  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now,  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Wont you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I.... I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you,  
  
I'm looking for a place,  
  
Searching for a face,  
  
Is anybody here I know,  
  
'Cause nothing's going right,  
  
And everything's a mess,  
  
And no one likes to be alone,  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home,  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Trying to figure out this life,  
  
Wont you take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new,  
  
I don't know who you are,  
  
But I.... . I'm with you,  
  
I'm with you, Oh why is everything so confusing,  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind,  
  
Yea... yea... yea.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you.."  
  
After the song was finished I fell asleep thinking about Helga. But I could hear the next song come on.  
  
"And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around,  
  
It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just don't  
Gimme a little time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not too late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today..."  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/n: That's it for now! Okay guys I'm sorry that wasn't long or not as good as the other chapters. REVIEW if you WANT more chapters! If not bye, bye to this story or if you like it and tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry if it's short! I would love if u did review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
OK so REMEMBER THIS: If I get more then 4 reviews, you'll see chapter 9! OK?  
  
PS: if no one knows that last song was Tomorrow. 


End file.
